


Прощание

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: У Эла есть личные причины, чтобы поймать Киру.
Relationships: L/Misora Naomi
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Прощание

— Наоми Мисора? Где-то я уже слышал это имя, — произносит Эл, бросая на Ватари взгляд через плечо.

Тот всё понимает верно и начинает преувеличенно громко стучать по клавишам ноутбука. Память Эла похожа на суперкомпьютер, а уж это имя он и так помнит слишком хорошо. В конце концов, сложно забыть свою первую влюблённость.  
Мисора смотрит с фотографии на мониторе, взгляд прямой, лицо серьёзное. Настоящий профессионал. И скорее всего, она уже мертва. Потому что сумела выйти на след Киры. Эл на автомате продолжает делиться информацией о Мисоре с другими, требует установить камеры в домах семей, за которыми наблюдал Рэй Пенбер. После чего распускает штаб расследования.

Ему нужно побыть одному. Ватари понимающе уходит, помимо привычных сладостей оставив на столе чашку кофе. Эл делает глоток и тут же морщится — горько. 

Он никогда не думал, что влюбится. Но в восемнадцать вляпался, как мальчишка. Не во внешность даже — в мягкий голос, спокойно рассуждающий по ту сторону телефона. В тепло единственного случайного рукопожатия. В прямой взгляд. Эл не тешил себя надеждами: помнил про её парня и, что важнее, работу. Просто смотрел со стороны, как он делал всегда, незаметно помогал (намекнуть ФБР на высокий профессионализм агента Наоми Мисоры было несложно), зачем-то научился капоэйре (всё равно так изящно, как у неё, не получалось) и иррационально мечтал ещё об одной встрече, как любой влюблённый мальчишка.

Вот и встретятся. Семь лет спустя, на опознании в морге. Эл сжимает кулаки, зажатое в руке печенье крошится. Теперь у него есть личные счёты с Кирой, пусть об этом никто никогда и не узнает. Он не только посадит этого мерзавца, но и обязательно даст ему по лицу, не зря же учился. Эл пьёт кофе, заполняя себя горечью и злостью, на слёзы он не имеет права. 

В конце концов, для Наоми Мисоры он был только великим детективом.


End file.
